Smile
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: "I, Mizuki Antoinette Anstey Darkrai, will make you smile!"  Poor unfortunate Mizuki  SasukexOC
1. Challange

_I clinch my fist as I stare into his deep onyx eyes he wasn't fazed at all which annoyed me so much. A second ago he was being chased by his fan girls now his standing there a bead of sweat falling from the side of his face. I don't know how the situation came to this but I just couldn't understand what's behind his eyes. I could feel an emotion behind those onyx eyes but I just couldn't pin point what it was._

"_What are you staring at?" I could hear the arrogance in his voice but the arrogance in his voice didn't coincide with the emotion in his eyes. Something in his demeanor, his eyes, and his voice sounded so familiar._

"_Are you ok?" I ask hesitantly knowing all too well that he'd give me an arrogant answer. I've heard of him from a lot of people a lot of times and from the looks of it not a lot of people like him…except for the Sasuke fan club._

_He suddenly started walking away not even bothering to answer my question. I don't know what got into me. I pointed at him and shout, "SASUKE UCHIHA!" He turns around the emotion in his eyes still the same…still confusingly familiar. _

"_SASUKE UCHIHA I PROMISE YOU THIS. I, MIZUKI ANTOINETTE ANSTEY DARKRAI, WITHIN THIS WEEK," I take a deep breath, a little hesitant but my mind was already made up. "WILL MAKE YOU SMILE!" _

_His eyes grew wide. I was out of breath because I knew I shouted from the top of my lungs. He just looks on in shock._

"_DID I HEAR THE NAME SASUKE UCHIHA!" I heard a girl squeal._

"_I THINK IT CAME FROM OVER THERE!" Another voice came. I look around to find where the voice came from but when I look back at Sasuke he really had a grim look on his face. _

_I bow sincerely. "I'm sorry…I'm not really hitting off to a good start am I? Right, that promise will start tomorrow" I look back up and he was already gone. I sigh tiredly…what the heck did I get myself into?_

~Ramen Shop~

Naruto closes his eyes and annoyingly taps his foot on the ground. "So let me get this straight…you made a promise to Sasuke that within this week you're going to make him smile?" He opens his eyes and stares. Naruto was one of my best friends. I love him like a brother and he annoys me just like one.

I look away and pouted my lips. "You don't have to put it like that…but I guess…yeah." I mumble the last part of the sentence hoping that he wouldn't hear that last part but I know he already knew the answer even if I didn't tell him. He could always read me like a book.

He sighs. "Why would you possibly want to go into that snake pit?" He sits and starts eating his ramen.

"Yeah…Mizuki that's just a death trap in the making." Kiba feeds Akamaru as Akamaru barks happily.

I sigh annoyingly. "I know it was a temporary lapse of reasoning…all I can do now is go through with my promise…so tell me Naruto what are his likes?"

"Death, Revenge, Blood." Naruto enumerates boringly.

"Humiliating Naruto." Kiba adds and Akamaru barks in agreement…Naruto glares at both of them.

"Seriously…Mizu-chan why don't you just drop it I'm sure he doesn't even care he'll probably even just ignore you…as long as you didn't do something stupid like use your name as some kind of contract." Naruto laughs it off…I turn away and laugh nervously.

"You didn't." Naruto drops his chopsticks and stares at me.

"But you _did_ just use your first name right?" Kiba asks tiredly he sounded like he didn't care but I guess that's just how he always sounds.

"Full name." I could hear both of them gasp.

"Oh…Mizuki you just signed a contract with the devil." Kiba smiles innocently. I look at both of them and smile happily. "Yeah well since I'm an angel…I might just pull him out of his hell."

Both of them sigh defeatingly. "Well…if he gives you trouble just come to us ok?" Naruto leans forward and whispers, "But I prefer you come to me…cuz' I think this guy has a thing for you." Kiba smacks him on the head. Naruto turns around and grunts.

"What part of 'dog hearing' do you not get?" Kiba starts to growl as Naruto throws insults at him…I smile at both of them happy that I have friends like them.

It's been a long time since I've known the two and I'm glad I do…they're like the brothers I never had. Naruto is the guy who always pulls pranks and makes me smile. Kiba is the guy you can talk to and just hang out both balance out each other and both hate each other…so I'm just like a bridge that stops they're arguments in turn they listen to me rant on and on about everything and nothing. I love them to pieces. I sigh…well I guess I've got seven days to make the avenger smile…oh the joy.


	2. Day 1 The Fan Girls

**AN: Review…?**

~Day 1~  
>I couldn't decide what to do…I thought of buying him sweets but Naruto saw me and warned me that he'd just throw it in my face…so I abandoned that plan and now I'm completely lost. I'm just glad Naruto went along with me so I won't make any more stupid decisions. I wondered around Konoha with Naruto next to me trying to asks random people on how to make someone smile…I got some few great advices some gave me confusing looks…I even asked a fan girl I mean who knows better than a fan girl right? but she ran away when Sasuke walked by so that was a complete lost…then it hit me what does Sasuke hate more than anything in this world? THE FAN GIRLS!<p>

I'm a genius a complete an utter genius. Now the only problem is how to get rid of them…then it occurs to me. Mostly all his fan girls are not that good of a ninja so they will never know a fake from the real one and who is the best at faking the real Sasuke than Naruto? I stop walking and smile at Naruto next to me. "I don't like that smile on your face." I continue to smile at him as I grab him by the hand and ran through the busy streets of Konoha until we reached the center of Konoha where the fan girls mostly stay. I smile at all of them and look back at Naruto he was crossing his arms and staring down at me. "Please Naruto-kun." I only used 'Naruto-kun' whenever I really needed the favor.

"Look Mizu-chan…I love you like a sister and you know that and I would do anything for you and there is nothing I would love more than to be chased by girls…but they'll chase me because I'm Sasuke not for me…and that kind of blows my self-confidence." He says sadly I stand up and brush off the dirt on my skirt and smile at him.

"I'll give you Sakura's number."

"Deal." It doesn't even take him a second to think about it and does his ninjutsu and walks towards the girls. The fan girls took one glance of him and started to shout and squeal and chase after him just when the _real_ Sasuke walks by. It seems like the universe was on my side today. I ran up to him and stare at him.

"Damn you're not smiling." He closes his eyes and walks by me and grunt. I run in front of him and stare at him once more. "C'mon not even a smirk? At least it's something!" He closes his eyes and sighs boringly.

"What do you want Mizuki?" I was taken aback. He actually knew my name.

"How do you know my name?" I take a step back to widen the space between us.

"Well I can't really help but remember it since you shouted it yesterday." He starts walking but I knew I couldn't stop him so I walk beside him. "Still sorry about that…at least you can be alone for today." He stops walking and looks at me but I just smile back.

"I convinced Naruto to be _you_ for the day so that he'll be chased instead of you…so you better stay out of sight for awhile." He smirks and starts walking away. My eyes grew wide in amazement. "YES! I got you to smirk!" He looks back at me his onyx eyes filled with confusion but I smile. "That my dear Sasuke is progress." He smirks and walks away. It wasn't today but I still have six days.


	3. Day 2 The Darkrai Family

**AN: Review…?**

~Day 2~

I decided to kick back and relax for today. After the girls found out that the _Sasuke_ they were chasing was Naruto they were really piss off and started beating him up I'm just glad I got there before they killed him but after that he decided no part in it anymore…I guess I kind of understand…I would've asked Kiba to help but I don't have anything to blackmail him so that was no good. When something hits me…if I was going to make someone smile I should know his past and everything about him because I know he doesn't have a family and nobody knows why. I didn't want to ask a fan girl, I never want to ask one again, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't ask him directly he'd just shoot me down. So the best place to get the truth would be the ninja files. Normally they'd be locked up and there not supposed to be shown to the public but the best thing about me is the power of my family. My family is the richest family in the Fire Country and almost all of the businesses established in Konoha are owned by the Darkrai's. Although I don't want to use my name to get things done, there are some instances I really have to but apart from that I'd rather do things my way and not get the help of my family name. Sometimes I wish could go back to my home but I was pretty much exiled there since I kind of hit my supposed 'husband' in the face but it was his fault. He was a freakin' perv! So for my father to 'teach me a lesson' he sent me here. But he doesn't want me to die…since I'm the only child he has and I have to succeed him when he dies. I was almost at the records building…it wasn't that big it was just like a small house except there were no windows and there was only one door. I walk towards the door where there was a ninja standing with his arms crossed with a serious look on his face but quickly softens when he sees me and says,

"Hime, Why are you here?" He looks on in surprise.

I smile at him. "I'm just here for research…does every ninja have a file in here?" I point at the door.

"Yes…every ninja has a file…but the high rank ninja's files are kept in more secure locations."

"So the jonins files aren't here but the genins are?" I had a twinkle in my eyes.

He nods. "Yeah pretty much."

"Great!" I walk pass him but he stops me with his hand…I look at him.

"I'm sorry Hime but those files cannot be seen by anyone…even if it's you Hime." I step back I close my eyes and glare at him and smile evilly.

"My family _is_ the most powerful family in the Fire Country…I may not be in my home and I may not be in a pretty dress but I'm still the sole heir of the Darkrai family…now you really don't want to anger me now do you? Since in a year or so I'll be returning home?" His face was so full of fear he was practically shaking so I cut him some slack. "I'll only be in for ten minute…k?" I smile innocently…he nods fiercely and I walk pass him. I walk pass all the shelves until I reach the shelf that had the big 'U'. It was a little hard to find his file. Who knew there were so many ninja's with 'U' as the starting letter for their last names? The bookshelves were so dusty, every time I pull out a file, dust would fill my nostrils and I start to cough or sneeze. I don't know why but Uchiha must be a really 'something' to my subconscious mind because my conscious mind seems to find him of no irrelevance to my doing this. I look up all the files until I reach _his_ file. I stare at it for awhile a little hesitant to open it but when I do. Dust started to fill my nostrils again. I let out a small sneeze as I rub my nose. I start reading it flipping page through page then I reach the end. I close my eyes and put the file back. I don't know how it happened, but my subconscious and conscious mind seemed to have agreed on something. They both know as to why I am so interested in Sasuke Uchiha. I see myself in him. I see little Mizuki curled up on the corner of the floor, mourning the death of both of her parents and her whole clan as the murderer gives her a wink and kisses her forehead. The situation may not be the same but the eyes are. Eyes, full of hate, confusion, betrayal, and almost all negative emotion you could think of. And just like me, he has no one to pick him up when his at his lowest. I sigh disappointingly, "I guess I understand him a little better." I whisper to myself as I walk out of the door.


	4. Day 3 Things Start To Unravel

**AN: Gah! I hate this chapter! Its crap ahoy people! *sulks in the corner***

**Sasuke: Idiot, *sigh* while you're authoress continues to sulk please read this piece of crap. Enjoy it and Review **

***sobs loudly in the background***

**Sasuke: That's 'I'm sorry' in cry talk…according to her. Idiot. **

~Day 3~

After my research yesterday I feel bad for him. I thought the reason why he was why he was because of all the attention he gets from the girls I mean who doesn't get arrogant after _that_ much attention? But now I know why…it makes me sad he lost his whole clan in one day and the one behind it was his own brother and he was the only one left alive…well, talk about child trauma…I suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder I turn around to see Naruto with an annoyed look on his face. "So where is Sakura's number?" I sigh and continued walking. "I left it on your table." He catches up to me and starts to walk beside me. "Hey, what's wrong?" I look at him for a moment and force a smile on my face. "I understand him now."

"Really, how did you do that?" He asks curiously and stops me.

"I went to the records building and I used my name…it really comes in handy." I smile.

"Oh…good abuse of power." He gives me two thumbs up.

"Thanks, but I think I know now how to make him smile…see you later." I wave goodbye as I run away towards the training grounds…because according to the file and other people he loves that place. When I finally got there, there was no one there it kind of disappointed me because I thought I'd already know him. I sigh in disappointment as I turn around to face Sasuke I step back instinctively and smile because that just proves that I kind of know him already.

"What are you doing here?" He glares at me but I just smile back…strangely he doesn't faze me at all.

"Same as the day before _that_ day…to make you smile." I smile once more hoping that it's contagious.

He grunts annoyingly. "Why the hell are you doing this?"

"I made a promise…and I'm going to keep it." I smile as I sit down on the soft grass.

"And what's in this for you?" He walks forward and stands beside me I look up at him and ask. "You're not going to sit?" He keeps quiet. "Well I guess that's a no…so about to question…I'm not getting anything from this…I just never break a promise." I mentally smile because I noticed that he was getting annoyed with that.

"Look would you stop it…its getting annoying." He starts to walk away I lower my head as I swallow my own pride. "I won't." He stops walking and faces me with an annoyed look on his face I stand up and dust of the dirt on my skirt. "Even if it takes me forever which is promptly only a year because I have to go back soon but I won't stop and if I fail I'll come back here until I'll finally make you smile!" I narrow my eyes for some reason his eyes soften for just a second but then it hardens again then he glares at me.

"Why?" His voice sounded leveled I couldn't hear the annoyance in his voice but he was still glaring at me.

I look down to the ground and sat back down. "Did you know I was…I mean I _am_ the sole heir of the Darkrai Family?" I giggle in a sad tone. "I already knew that from the beginning. I was taught how to speak all the languages of every country and every village. I had to master playing the piano, the violin, and the harp. I had to have the highest grades or I'd be a disgrace to the Darkrai name. I had to know my place. I had to have my manners. I had to learn how to fight and protect myself and a lot more…it was grueling and I didn't mind it all actually," I look up at the sky and smile. "Until my mom got sick. I was not allowed to see her…the council was afraid I might catch her sickness but I think they just wanted me to maintain my composure as the heir. When I couldn't take it, not seeing her, I broke down the door. She was already on her death bed…She died an hour later."

"Why are you telling me this?" He sounded like he was sympathetic but I could still hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I guess I can't understand how you feel…losing your family and your whole clan," I close my eyes and I lower my voice to make it seem like a whisper. "And finding out your brother is the culprit."

I could hear him flinch but he doesn't respond. "But I do know the feeling of losing your family and having everyone ignore you like your some kind of monster." I lower my head some more when a tear falls down I never intended to cry I thought it'd be the way around his the one crying I'm the one pissed but I guess I was wrong. I clear my throat and resume, "Well long story short…nobody was ever there for me…so I want to be here for you…to show you that life isn't that bad and some people will like you regardless of your past and some will just plain hate you…and to remind you something very important about life..." I turn my head and put on my biggest smile I could muster up I could see the shock and confusion on his face. "To smile no matter what because though the world might have given you burdens. Show the world that you still have something to smile for!"

I stare at her, her smile so warm and comforting. I completely forgot why I wanted to leave in the first place. I should shout at her and curse at her for speaking this with such confidence. How would she know? How could she speak so freely and still plaster that smile on her face if those things really did happen to her? I wanted so bad to yell at her every fiber in my body wanted it so much to tell her to F*** off and that it was none of her F****** business but somehow making her cry was worse…then there it was again, her smile. "_To smile no matter what because though the world might have given you burdens show the world that you still have something to smile for."_ Her words rang in my head her smile plastered into my memory. I could still see the traces of her tears when she spoke of her mother, her voice became grim and all the life just disappeared. Why the hell is she affecting me like this?


	5. Day 4 Naruto and Sasuke

**AN: God this sucks…bad! But…it's needed for plot development… DAMN YOU PLOT DEVELOPMENT…but it does get better after this. I promise :D**

**Naruto: There's a plot?**

**Me: TT_TT *corner of woe***

**Naruto: What?**

**Sasuke: Idiots. Just Enjoy this crap and review. **

~Day 4~

"So Sasuke I heard Mizu-chan…I mean…Mizuki is aiming for an impossible goal…you lucky bastard." Naruto grins as Sasuke avoids the kunai knife flying towards him.

"That's none of your business Naruto." Naruto throws another kunai knife as Sasuke avoids it again.

"Hey Sasuke do me a favor…could you just go along with her and do as she says and—." He stops as he tries to force the words to come out of his mouth. "Smile for her."

Sasuke smirks playfully. "If she wants a smile from me she needs to earn it."

Naruto points angrily. "You selfish bastard. I know Mizu-chan; she'll never give up until she fulfills her promise and I DON'T LIKE HER BEING AROUND YOU!"

Sasuke smirks once more. "Are you jealous Naruto?" He says teasingly.

"I'M NOT…I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT HER AROUND YOU!" Naruto turns around. "Tsk…if you only knew what her past was you'd want to be there for her too."

"I do…She told me." Sasuke says quietly almost like a whisper.

Naruto flinches and turns around and runs towards Sasuke then glares at him. "SHE TOLD YOU!"

He closes his eyes. "I just told you didn't I…moron."

"I can't believe she told you everything. She must really want to make you smile…well at least you know now…so no mentioning of thunder or lightning or anything related k?" Naruto starts to walk away Sasuke looks at him confusingly and he couldn't resist asking.

"Why?" Naruto looks back and him and stares into his eyes thinking that he was just messing around with him but Sasuke was dead serious.

"She didn't tell you everything did she?" Sasuke shakes his head and whispers 'no'.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to tell you." He pauses for a bit then looks up at the sky. "Mizu-chan isn't the real child of the Darkrai's she was adopted by her stepmom after her whole clan was murdered. Her mother loved her but her father despised her. She had to excel at everything just to prove to her father that she was worthy of bearing the Darkrai name…She doesn't remember what happened _that _night. All she said was she could hear thunder outside her room," Naruto stares back at Sasuke "Don't be fooled by her smile…she's one of the best smilers I know…she can hide anything just by her smile…that's why it's really scary when you get on her nerves…" Naruto looks away. "She's not mad at you today but when tomorrow comes, just when you _think_ you're forgiven, she hits you with her fury," Naruto shudders when he recalls how he unconsciously got Mizuki mad. He shakes his head and looks back at Sasuke. "Look Sasuke long story short everybody carries their own burdens…so don't think that when someone's happy there's nothing wrong with them." And with that Naruto turns around and walks away. Sasuke looks up and mutters something too silent to become audible.


	6. Day 5 AyameChan

**AN: Yes! This chapter marks my return to glory! *does a superman pose*  
>Naruto: What…are…you…doing?<br>ME: I…don't…know.**

***Awkward silence* **

**Sasuke: Idiots. Read and Review.  
>Me: Come on Sasuke put more effort in to it!<br>Sasuke: …  
>Me: Why don't you show him Naruto?<br>Naruto: All right it's my turn! Read and Review. Believe it!  
>Me: Oh yeah!<br>Sasuke:…Morons. **

~Day 5~

"Two days left and I still have no idea how to make him smile…God help me." I mutter softly as I walk on the streets of Konoha. I guess Naruto was right. What, I'm reaching is impossible no matter what. That it was a death trap. Maybe I should just stop. I know for a fact that he doesn't appreciate me hanging around him so much or the fact that I want to make him smile. I know I should give up but something in my gut just won't let me give up. 'Showing my father that I was worthy to be a Darkrai was way worst than this if I had given up on that I would've never met my supposed fiancé and if I hadn't punched him in the face. I would've never met Naruto and Kiba. So, I can't give up…not now!' I thought as I pass by the small chocolate store. I look at the window and saw a picture of guy giving his girlfriend a box of chocolates. And it kind of got me jealous. I can never have a normal relationship like that because I know the moment I get home my father will hand me to another wealthy family to strengthen our relationship with them. I won't have a romantic boyfriend to protect me, bring me flowers, kiss me like I'm the only girl in the world, and talk to me like best friends would. No, I'll never have that. In fact, I'm pretty sure by the time I'm 18 my father will be asking for an heir. I sigh at this sad thought, just as I was about to continue my walk somebody calls out for me. I turn around to see the shop owner coming out with a smile on her face. My face quickly lightens up when I see who it is.

"YAME-CHAN!" I shout as I pull her in for a hug. She returns the hug then pushes me to take a look at my face. She smiles cheerfully

"Mizu-chan you haven't changed one bit. You still look beautiful as ever."

"Yame-Chan…you have no idea how I much I needed to see a familiar face." She smiles in response as she drags me in her store. I quickly sit down. She goes into the kitchen to fetch tea and treats.

Ayame Shizuko is one of my very best friends. She has been and always will. She was the one who encouraged me when I was about to give up. So seeing her, just when I was about to give up, is irony at its best. After my father heard my friendship with her he quickly booted her to the nearest village and she disappeared from my life. I never thought that I'd actually see her here. In Konoha!

She comes back with a smile on her face as she places the tea and treats on the table. I quickly grab one and place it in my mouth as I sigh happily.

"I miss your treats Yame-chan." I mutter softy as she takes a sit in front of me.

"So, why did you want to see a familiar face?" she asks softly as she continues to stare at me.

I sigh sadly as I lower my head. "I think I'll never find love…Yame-Chan." I take another bite of her treats to make me happy but it doesn't.

"Ah…the teenage brain and heart is the most fragile of them all. But don't worry Mizu-chan everybody has somebody to love. You'll find yours soon enough. All you have to do is open your heart to the many possibilities that the world has to offer." I look up. Her smile was still plastered on her face. One of the many characteristics that I find, in her, beautiful.

"Remember the many quotes that I have shared with you. I'm pretty sure they will help you in the end." She continues, "And don't tell me you forgot because I know for a fact that, that big brain of yours can remember everything." I give her a slight giggle as I reach out for another treat.

"Arigato Yame-Chan…you really know how to bring a smile to my face."

"You're welcome."

I shift nervously in my seat as I look her in the eye. "Tell me have you heard of Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Heard of him? His practically my money maker." She pauses and laughs. "I have a million girls come in here buying chocolates for him and when he doesn't accept it. They still get a kick out of eating my treats."

"I'm pretty sure your customers are happy that you're selling your treats off of their broken hearts." I say sarcastically as she holds her hands up defensively.

"Hey, hey it's not like I don't warn them because I do but all I get is a response of 'I know but this time will be different'." She smiles casually as I reach out to get another treat. I look at her seriously.

"Well that will never happen. He hates sweets."

"Nani?"

I drink the tea as I pop another treat into my mouth. "He hates sweets but I know that he likes omusubi with okaka and tomatoes. I think he hates nattō which I don't get since it's really delicious." I mutter. She looks at me intriguingly but I didn't catch it as I was too busy savoring the treats.

"And do you know his hobbies?" She asks seriously.

I nod. My attention still fixed on treats that I was eating. "Hai, he likes taking walks and training."

"Do you know who his parents are?"

"Hai, Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha and he has a brother I think his name is Itachi."

"His birthday?"

"July 23."

"Blood type?" She asks surprisingly.

"AB…just like me."

"His height? Weight?"

"Somewhere between 150.8 cm1.508 m  
>4.948 ft<br>59.37 in-153.2 cm1.532 m  
>5.026 ft<br>60.315 in and 42.2 kg93.035 lb-43.5 kg."

"…Is he dating anyone?"

I look up at her and give her a surprise look. "Now, why would I know that?"

"My Gosh Mizuki, have you been stalking him?" She quickly catches my attention as I shake my head furiously.

"OF COURSE NOT! Why would you think such a thing?" I pout. I was a little angry that she could accuse me as a stalker.

"From the fact that you know everything about him?"

"I just notice those things and for the personal details I got those from his file. Like you said once I've heard it, saw it, and/or read it. I never forget it." I turn away from her gaze as I fight my urge to blush.

"Then what about the food and hobby. That can be possibly be in his file?" She starts to lower her voice but I still could hear the shock in it.

"Well, no it's not. I just formulate everything given to me and make out a conclusive result. It's a process. A long, brain aching, tiresome, and crazy process." I mumble as I couldn't fight the blush anymore.

"In other words you're in love with him."

I turn my head as I wave my hands. "N-no d-don't b-be r-ridiculous…I-I d-don't l-love h-him…f-far f-from I-It." it probably didn't come as a surprise that I stuttered…to her…but to me I didn't understand as to why I did.

"Mizuki Antoinette Anstey Darkrai…you are falling in love and you can't deny it anymore." I shake my head and stood up and avoided eye contact as much as possible. I went to the door and walked out to the streets.

"YOU CAN'T DENY IT FOREVER MIZU-CHAN…YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM!" she shouts teasingly. I turn around and glare at her.

"SHUT UP I'LL DENY IT FOR AS LONG AS I WANT. I'LL EVEN BURY IT DEEP IN MY HEART IF I HAVE TOO!"

She stares at me teasingly.

"IF IT'S ACTUALLY TRUE!" I add before she can say anything else.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA MIZU-CHAN…YOU'LL DIE OF HEART PAINS!" She responds as she lightly chuckles.

I run away refusing to get into an argument with her, knowing that it's pointless. I refuse to listen to anymore of her nonsense.

What a way to say goodbye to an old friend, eh?


	7. Day 6 I'm in love with him

**AN: *Giggle Snort* I love this one…Naruto is so OOC but it's actually funny.  
>Naruto: I'm what?<br>ME: Nothing, luv, just read this *hands paper*  
>Naruto: Okay *reads it* Please read and review this story because the authoress finds this very funny and there's a smidgen of…WHAT?<br>ME: Just read it.  
>Naruto: A-A s-smidgen of NarutoxHinata...<br>ME: There you go it wasn't so bad. By the way where's Sasuke?  
>Naruto: H-He ran away…<br>ME: What? But this story is about him! Ungrateful bastard! Come on Naruto lets go hunting for wild duck butt hairs!  
>Naruto: E-EH?<br>*Drags Naruto as he squirms and shouts* **

~Day 6~

"NARUTO-KUN, please for heaven's, God's, and my sake…HELP ME!" I plead as Naruto continues to ignore me. After that little antic with the fan girls he has never spoken to me…not even once…and it's killing me!

"No." he mutters softly as he slurps his noodles hastily.

"Pretty please with cherry on top?" I continue to plead as he continues to ignore me.

"Why should I?"

"Because I think I might be in love with him." I quickly cover my mouth as I realized what I just said. He looks at me disappointingly.

"Not you too Mizu-chan…I thought you were different…like Hinata-chan." He blushes a little when he says Hinata's name.

"No, no, no…I am not in love with him…I can't be I just can't…My father's going to kill me. His going to bury me in a God-awful place, dance on top of my grave, and shout 'BURN IN HELL' as I watch silently as he gets it on with another woman." I bang my head on the table as wallow on the mishap of my stupid heart. I could hear Naruto sigh as he places a tablecloth under my forehead as I continue to bang it despite the obstacle. He places a hand on my shoulder as I look up to see his disappointed face gone.

"Are you sure you're in love with him?" He asks monotonously.

I look at him happily. "You're right I'm not in love with him…I'm just mildly attracted to him. You know? like how your attracted to cute teddy bears and puppies."

"I'm not attracted to teddy bears or puppies." He interrupts briefly.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" He grunts at my usual job of ignoring him. "…I'm in love with him." I was about to bang my head on the table again but Naruto stops me.

He fights the oncoming headache by rubbing his forehead briefly then turning to me and asks, "Are you sure…are you absolutely sure?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Sure as Romeo's love for Juliet."

"Who?"

Now it was my turn to look surprised. "You know…Romeo? Juliet…star-crossed lovers…Shakespeare? Oh forget it. The ninja educational system has failed you once again Naruto." I proceeded to bang my head again on the table.

"If it's actually true then why are we talking like it's a bad thing?"

I look up and pout. "It is a bad thing. The very worst. I CANNOT fall in love with anyone under any circumstances. It's a sin. A cardinal sin. And I broke it…Naruto hand me your kunai knife…" I say as I put out my hand.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to stab my heart and see if the 'feeling' stops"

"HELL NO! Look, just breathe…you're not thinking straight."

"DAMN RIGHT, I'm not thinking straight…I'M IN LOVE!" I place my head on the table as I weep in horror.

"Mizuki if you're in love as you say then express it…what are you so scared of?"

"Yeah and while I'm at it why not just put a huge bull's-eye at my back for the assassins and another one on my chest for the fan girls. Thanks a lot Naruto," I mumble as he sighs in annoyance. "I'm doomed, damned, hopeless, and done for." I continue. "Naruto why don't you just kill me here to make it less humiliating. I'd rather have a rumor going around that said that I died in the hands of a ninja than a die because of love…I don't want to scare little kids into thinking that love is a big hairy heart monster that takes peoples' lives."

"You know you're over exaggerating right?"

"I'm not…" I mumble softly. "I do think that little kids will think that love is a big hairy monster that will take people's lives. Kids are stupid and they'll believe in anything."

"Ok, first of all kids are not stupid they're just KIDS…and secondly I wasn't even talking about that."

"There's no point in telling me lie's Naruto…" He twitches in annoyance. "Why don't you start writing my eulogy and let it say that if Akamaru even thinks of peeing on my coffin I'll haunt him for life…make that out to Kiba-san as well."

Naruto grunts annoyingly as he stands up and walks away.

"Where are you going?" I shout over my shoulder.

"Home!"

"But…but you haven't even started with my eulogy…" He ignores me as he continues to walk away. "I NEED YOU START MY EULOGY! IF YOU DON'T I'LL HAUNT YOU TOO…" He continues to ignore me. "I'M NOT KIDDING! I'LL PUT YOU IN A WORLD WHERE RAMEN HAS BEEN BANNED!"

After I shout at him to come back again. I give up as he continues to ignore me…partly because he was probably too far for him to hear me now…I sigh as I walk towards my apartment… "I can't believe he won't even write my eulogy." I kick the invisible rock in front of me, "And he won't even kill me…some friend he is." I mumble softly as I continue to walk away. What kind of friend does that?


	8. Day 7 The Seventh Day is TODAY!

**AN: *sob sob*  
>Naruto: Right so the authoress right now is crying because this is the last chapter *wails loudly in the background* so as always please review and enjoy the last installment of 'Smile'. When are you going to write something about me, huh?<br>Me: Soon my lovable demon fox. Soon.  
>Naruto: *sigh* you always say that. Anyway thank you for those who favorited, reviewed, and read this story. We hope to see you again!<br>*waves*  
>Me: *cried loudly*<br>Naruto: There, there authoress-san. Everything will be alright.**

~Day 7~

"SEVENTH DAY!" I run towards Naruto's apartment as I push people aside to reach my destination. Every one grunts in annoyance and some exclaims in shock but I shrug it all off. I bang on Naruto's door as I continue to shout 'SEVENTH DAY'. I suddenly heard someone curse and hear a loud thud on the floor. The door forcibly opens, Naruto stands there with an annoyed look on his face, and he glares at me through his half opened eyes.

"SEVENTH DAY!" I shout.

"So?"

I look at him surprisingly. ".NTH " I talk slowly to make him realize what's so important with this day.

He rubs the bridge of his nose as he sighs annoyingly. "The seventh day is today." He mutters under his breath.

"Yes, the SEVENTH DAY is today. Now are you going to help me or not?" I glare at him, but I know he doesn't know it since I know he is still half asleep.

"Oh, poor Mizuki, you lost…" He says in a false despair tone of voice. "I'm going to bed." He was about to close the door but I stop it with my hand. He shots me a glare I shoot him one back.

"By the rules of time the end of the day doesn't end until 12:00 midnight. So either you help me or I'll spread the rumor about a certain orange haired ninja who ate a certain animal on a certain dare!" His face quickly drops to the floor. He sighs tiredly as he drags his body upstairs to change his clothes. I wait a good amount of time. The moment he opened the door I grab his hand as I ran with him lagging behind me. We reach the training grounds, exactly where I thought he was. And I was right he was there with the same stoic look on his face with a small bead of sweat running down the side of face. The same scenario the day I pledge to make the great avenger of Konoha smile. He stares at both of me and Naruto and it almost seemed like he…scowled? At what? Me? Naruto? Me and Naruto? That's very strange. I've never seen Sasuke scowl before. Glare, hiss, and smirk maybe but never scowl. Whatever could have made the great Sasuke Uchiha scowl?

"Why the hell did you drag me here Mizu-chan? I have enough of his face at training." Naruto points at Sasuke, Sasuke lets out another scowl. I shake my head and snap out of my thoughts.

"Certain Ninja. Certain Animal. Certain Dare. Certain Rumor." I repeat again as he sighs in defeat. I let go of his hand when I realized that I was holding onto him a little bit too long.

"Alright whadda' ya want me to do? Sing until he smiles? Be in pain until he smiles? Or should I just bring his fan girls here?" I was about to respond to his nonsense when Sasuke steps in between us and glares at Naruto. With his back still facing me. He suddenly challenges Naruto to a battle. It takes a full minute for Naruto to register what he just said, granting that he has no ramen in his stomach, when he actually does get it. He grins idiotically and agrees.

"Wait a minute. Naruto! We didn't come here for that. Do you know how long your ninja battles last?" I give him a questioning look through the side of Sasuke.

"But Mizuki!" He whines.

"No buts' mister. Now stop whining and help me get Sasuke to smile!" I take a pause as I replay what I just said in my head. Finally registering it I say, "That was the weirdest thing I've ever had to say. It almost sounded like I was a mother."

"And not a very good one." Sasuke adds making Naruto snicker. Who knew Sasuke had a sense of humor? I guess he always had one but never uses it due to the bad boy image thing.

I glare at Naruto to make him stop snickering. I sigh annoyingly at Sasuke; Sasuke then turns serious and by the looks of it. He was glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto, if you and Mizuki want to have a date. Have it somewhere else. I don't need to have two idiots bothering me today." He says stoically, me and Naruto look at each other. I almost burst out laughing but Naruto couldn't contain his laughter as he started to burst into a hissy fit of laughter.

"Y-you t-think m-me a-and h-her!" He points at me amidst his laughter. "A-are D-DATING?" I couldn't contain my laughter as I giggle lightly.

"Like I'd ever date Naruto! His a nice guy and all but his just not my type." I add.

Naruto stops laughing and wipes away the tear on his face. "Yeah, I don't go for mean and blackmailers."

I glare at him but he just a shoots me a look that says you-know-what-I-mean. I, on the other hand, refuse to accept such insult and fire back with my own brand of smart-assnitude, "And besides, Naruto ate a lizard and that's a _huge_ turn off for me." Naruto looks at me like he was about to have a heart attack. Sasuke smirks at my little comment, making me blush a little. Only a little

"Mizuki you are so mean." He mutters silently. I gave him a reassuring smile that I meant no harm by it.

"Anyway, going back to the original plan," I turn to Sasuke who was now face both of us. "How to make you smile."

Naruto suddenly started walking away. I turn to him and shout,

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Home! I am hungry and sleepy. So unless if you can conjure up a bed and a bowl of ramen, which I know you can't since I thought ahead." Wow, Naruto thinking ahead. That's something new. I thought as he continue to ramble on and on about ramen but luckily I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to hear him say, "I am outta' here!" I was about to remind him how blackmail works because it seems that thinking **ahead **is his forte for the day. The sky started to go dark. I look up and it almost felt like I just saw Dracula staring down at me. It was about to rain…and rain means thunder. I look back to where Naruto was but he was already gone. He left me! And just when it's about to rain and he calls **me** mean.

I look back at Sasuke who was unperturbed by the dark clouds…it almost seems like his happy to see the gloomy image. Me, on the other hand felt like someone was choking me. I look around to see if there was a place I could hide or at least block out the sound of thunders that was about to come. But everywhere I looked was just a huge vast area of no hiding places. It was killing me, any second now it was going to rain cats and dogs and it was going to let out a thunderous sound so huge. I might just have a panic attack.

Sasuke's POV:

I look at her as she turns and occasionally looks up to see the clouds. She was definitely scared. Naruto already told me about her irrational fear of thunder. It was pathetic to see such a high noble like her cower at the mere thought of a sound.

The sky crackles and a bolt of lightning appears in the sky. It doesn't rain though almost as if the sky is teasing her. I look at her again. She was covering her ears and shaking. This is the first time I've ever seen her so…scared. Somehow my body seems to react to her predicament…and it takes every fiber in my whole body just to stop my initial reaction. Another bolt of lightning appears in the sky followed by a loud thunder almost like a shotgun. I look back at her again…she was crying. That must have really scared her because her hand was trembling and she was crying uncontrollably. Then my instincts kick in again and it takes me a whole lot more not to grab her hand and hug her…

WHAT THE HELL?

WHY THE HELL IS SHE AFFECTING ME LIKE THIS?

I CAN'T BE…..FALLING FOR HER?

HELL NO!

Mizuki's POV:

You have no idea how scared I was at that very moment. I have NEVER been so close to thunder that I actually started crying. I might have shed a tear or two but never full on waterworks. The feeling of being so vulnerable might have been a factor to my crying. I take a glance at Sasuke from the corner of my eye. He was staring at me and it almost seemed like he was in a deep thought. Then just like that he had an expression on his face like something just hit him square on the face. He looked up but I could still see the confused look on his face. Another thunderous sound echoed in the vast area. I close my eyes shut to block out the sound but it was useless. The sound of thunder is too loud for my feeble hands to block out. I open my mouth to say something only to be interrupted by the monstrous sound of the sky. Then, I couldn't take anymore. My feet suddenly had a mind of their own and I was dragged away from the place but my feet didn't take me far because once I reached the nearest tree, which was 4-5 feet away from where I last stood, I sat beside the tree and continued my useless effort to shut out the monsters in the sky. After regaining some self-controlled I started to quite down a bit. My father would've been ashamed to see me in this condition. Crying and broken…but then again he always saw me like this and as usual…he didn't pay any attention.

I wasn't really planning that this day would turn out the way it did but I never really had control over my life. It seems like from the very beginning I've been dancing in the palm of Fate. I always knew this but I never paid any attention to it until my step-mother died. That was pretty much the turning point of my life. It made me rethink everything. One, being as to why a noble woman like my step-mother would adopt someone like me, I was never the brightest crayon in the box and entering into a family that expects a three year old to learn to play Mozart really pressured me to do my best. Not only was I adopted but I was also poor before I was adopted. So, poor equals no education. I desperately tried to empress my father. He did recognize me as a person eventually but that took 11 years of my life.

11 years of reaching perfection…

Only to land in a so-so level.

I suddenly heard light footsteps coming towards me but I didn't know who it was since my eyes were closed shut to stop my tears. He or she takes a sit beside me and he or she places his hand on my head. Instinctively, I look up through my tear filled eyes to see Sasuke beside me and placing a hand on my head as if a way of comfort but if he did had an ulterior motive. I didn't see it because his face was or rather his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Sasuke?" Surpassing the urge to cry again was already futile as something else hits me. "Sasuke…I failed…I didn't make you smile…It's almost the end of the day…I'm sorry."

He starts to stroke my head in a comforting manner but says nothing…until, what felt like a lifetime passed, he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"Don't be an idiot."

I look up and see a smirk clearly plastered on his face.

"It's amazing how you make me happy…simply by being you."

I look at him wide eyed. Did he just say what I think he said? Did he say he was happy or has the thunder really messed up my ability to hear? I look up at the sky and the blue clouds started to reappear again. Birds started to chirp again. The leaves greener from the shower of water.

Finally after what seemed like a week of torture…

I made Sasuke Uchiha happy…not smile…but happy…which was way better and I can't wait to rub this in Naruto's face!

I did something no one else could do or even dared to do, I made the great avenger happy.

And absentmindedly he did something for me that no one else could ever do….

He stopped the rain.


End file.
